beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode List
This is the episode guide for Beavis and Butt-Head. Pilot (1992, 2 Episodes) Season 1 (1993) Season 2 (1993, 25 Episodes) Season 3 (1993-1994, 31 Episodes, 1 Special) #Comedians #Carwash #Couch Fishing #Incognito #Kidnapped #Kidnapped Part 2 #Naked Colony #Tornado #Cleaning House #Scratch 'N' Win #Scared Straight #Eating Contest #Sporting Goods #Sperm Bank #Buff 'N' Stuff #Citizen Butt-Head #Citizen Butt-Head Part 2 #Politically Correct #Ball Breakers #Meet God #Meet God Part 2 #True Crime #The Trial #The Crush #Plate Frisbee #Canoe #Young, Gifted & Crude #Foreign Exchange #A Very Special Christmas With Beavis and Butt-head #Closing Time #Most Wanted Season 4 (1994, 32 Episodes) #Wall of Youth #Cow Tipping #Trouble Urinating #Rabies Scare #They're Coming To Take Me Away, Huh Huh #Jump! #Pumping Iron #Let's Clean it Up #1-900-BEAVIS #Water Safety #Blackout! #Late Night with Butt-head #The Final Judgement of Beavis #Pool Toys #Madame Blavatsky #Beavis and Butt-head's Island #Figure Drawing #Date Bait #Butt is it Art? #Right On #Manners Suck #The Pipe of Doom #Safe Driving #Mr. Anderson's Balls #Patients Patients #Teen Talk #Crisis Line #Vs. the Vending Machine #Generation in Crisis #Radio Sweethearts #The Great Cornholio #Liar! Liar! Season 5 (1994-1995, 50 Episodes) #Held Back #Killing Time #Beard Boys #Choke #Safe House #Hard Sell #Walkathon #Temporary Insanity #Dude, a Reward #Walking Erect #Career Day #Plastic Surgin #Take a Number #Beaverly Buttbillies #Tainted Meat #Stewart Moves Away #Top O' The Mountain #Party #Wet Behind the Rears #Bad Dog #Lightning Strikes #Dream On #Candy Sale #Animation Sucks #What's the Deal? #The History of Women #To the Rescue #I Dream of Beavis #Pregnant Pause #Here Comes the Bride's Butt #Screamers #Beavis, Can You Spare a Dime? #Skin Trade #Oil Change #Buttniks #Bang the Drum Slowly, Dumbass #Another Friday Night #Tired #Close Encounters #Womyn #Premature Evacuation #Whiplash #Spare Me #Patsies #Murder Site #Spanish Fly #Sexual Harassment #Bus Trip #Green Thumbs #Steamroller Season 6 (1995-1996, 20 Episodes, 2 Specials) #Bungholio: The Lord of Harvest (Butt-O-Ween) #The Mystery of Morning Wood #U.S. History #Feel A Cop #Date Watchers #Blood Pressure #Huh Huh Humbug #It's a Miserable Life #Babysitting #Vidiots #Stewart Is Missing #Gang Of Two #Sprout #Prank Call #No Service #Yard Sale #P.T.A. #Substitute #Shopping List #Buy Beer Season 7 (1997) #Butt, Butt, Hike! #Vaya Con Cornholio #Evolution Sucks #Ding Dong Ditch #Just For Girls #A Very Special Episode #Dumbasses Anonymous #Underwear #Head Lice #Cyber-Butt #Nosebleed #Citizens Arrest #Pierced #A Great Day #On Strike #Follow Me #Nothing Happening #Take A Lap #Shortcuts #Bride of Butt-head #Special Delivery #Woodshop #TV Violence #Canned #Garage Band #Impotence #The Miracle That Is Beavis #Shopping Cart #Inventors #Die Fly, Die! #Drinking Butt-ies #Work Is Death #Breakdown #Graduation Day #The Future of Beavis and Butt-head #Speech Therapy #Leave It To Beavis #Butt Flambé #Our Founding Losers #Beavis and Butt-head Do Thanksgiving, with Kurt Loder #Beavis and Butt-Head Are Dead Season 8 (2011) #Werewolves of Highland/Crying #Daughter's Hand/Tech Support #Drones #Holy Cornholio #Supersize Me/Bathroom Break #The Rat/Spill #Doomsday/Dumb Design #Copy Machine/Holding #Used Car/Bounty Hunters #Time Machine/Massage #School Test/Snitchers #Whorehouse/Going Down Category:Browse Category:Episodes